criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Martin
|yearsactive = 1973-present }} Dan Martin (born Jacob Daniel Martin) is an American actor and voice actor. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Martin portrayed Detective McLeary of the New York City Police Department in the Season Eleven episode "Tribute". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Tribute" (2016) TV episode - Detective McLeary *The Bold and the Beautiful (1997-2015) as Lt. Bradley Baker (138 episodes) *The Night Before (2015) as Minister *Code Black (2015) as Donald *The Grinder (2015) as Murph *First (2015) as Walter *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) as Janitor Joe *10 Cent Pistol (2014) as Detective Dassin *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Donald French *NCIS (2012) as Mail Carrier *Numb3rs (2009-2010) as Detective Jack Cates (4 episodes) *Someone Heard My Cry (2009) as Unknown Character (short) *Just Peck (2009) as Coach *Lie to Me (2009) as Conrad Ricks *Bob Funk (2009) as Mark *Tony (2008) as Security Guard (short) *Burn Notice (2007) as Dan Siebels *Bones (2007) as Major *All of Us (2007) as The Quizz Master *Love... & Other 4 Letter Words (2007) as Lee Earl *Murder 101: College Can Be Murder (2007) as Al Hinkley *Boston Legal (2006) as Detective Russell Roberts *Gridiron Gang (2006) as Terrell Rollins *Malcolm in the Middle (2002-2006) as Malik (7 episodes) *Sleeper Cell (2005) as Ernest Jefferson *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) as Plant Nursery Worker *View in Black & White (2005) as The Father *Cold Case (2005) as Maurice Banks *Judging Amy (2003-2004) as Det. Avery/Detective (2 episodes) *Clubhouse (2004) as Security Guard #1 *Three Way (2004) as Patrolman *JAG (2001-2004) as Senior Chief (2 episodes) *The Handler (2003) as Unknown Character *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999-2003) as Various Characters (29 episodes, voice, uncredited) *Everybody Loves Raymond (2003) as Policeman (2 episodes) *Robbery Homicide Division (2003) as Joseph Vigna *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2002) as Zenigata (video game, English version, voice, credited as Jake Martin) *Off Centre (2002) as Dr. Mumford *Presidio Med (2002) as Unknown Character *Groom Lake (2002) as Captain Morgan *Grounded for Life (2001-2002) as Mr. Pennix (3 episodes) *Hope (2002) as Roth (short) *Yukikaze (2002) as Additional Voices (English version, voice, credited as Dan Lorge) *Enough (2002) as FBI Agent *Crocodile 2: Death Swamp (2002) as Pilot *Cyborg 009 (2001-2002) as Captain Zanbarusu/New York Cop (3 episodes, English version, voice, credited as Jake Martin) *Tenchi Muyô! GXP (2002) as Cohen (English version, voice, credited as Dan Egrol) *WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 (2002) as Police Captain (English version, voice, credited as Jake Martin) *Angel Blade (2002) as Lt. Paul Jackson *The Guardian (2001) as Police Officer *Earth vs. the Spider (2001) as Huge Cop *Sacred Is the Flesh (2001) as Unknown Character *The Man Who Wasn't There (2001) as Bailiff *That's Life (2001) as Unknown Character *Ally McBeal (2000) as Principal Jolie *The Invisible Man (2000) as Unknown Character *Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000) as Agent Paul Neilly *Get Real (2000) as Coach Wilson *Leprechaun in the Hood (2000) as Jackie Dee (video) *18 Wheels of Justice (2000) as Rev. Maurice Haybrook *Roswell (1999-2000) as Principal (2 episodes) *Dancing in September (2000) as Tommy's Father *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (1999) as Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Horse Sense (1999) as Officer *Dawson's Creek (1999) as Megan Whoopie *Family Law (1999) as Ed Adams *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1999) as Unknown Character *Three Secrets (1999) as Unknown Character *Clueless (1999) as Referee *NewsRadio (1998) as Inspector Ron Jarek *Oh Baby (1998) as Daniel *Serial Experiments Lain (1998) as Additional Voices (TV miniseries, 13 episodes, English version, voice) *Rush Hour (1998) as FBI Gate Guard #2 *NightMan (1998) as Minister *In the House (1998) as Bentley Langford *Cowboy Bebop (1998) as Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Trigun (1998) as Unknown Character (English version, voice) *Always Outnumbered (1998) as Weems *Host (1998) as Unknown Character *Prey (1998) as Prosecutor *Alien Avengers (1997) as Lieutenant Barnes *The Good News (1997) as Lt. Hecker *Profiler (1997) as Unknown Character *The Practice (1997) as Officer Tedesco *Nothing to Lose (1997) as L.A.P.D. Sergeant *Executive Target (1997) as Carter *The Pretender (1997) as Dr. Fletcher *Goode Behavior (1997) as Lloyd *High Tide (1997) as Unknown Character *NYPD Blue (1996) as Bouncer *Friends (1996) as Unknown Character (uncredited) *Rurouni Kenshin: Wandering Samurai (1996) as Various Characters (25 episodes, English version, voice, credited as Jake Daniels) *Street Fighter II: V (1995-1996) as Additional Voices (29 episodes, English version, voice) *Pacific Blue (1996) as Lieutenant Douglas *Nowhere Man (1996) as Father Ray *ER (1996) as Lieutenant *Fox Hunt (1996) as Croupier *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (1995) as Additional Voices (video, English version, voice) *Rakusho! Hyper Doll (1995) as Various (video, English version, voice) *Heat (1995) as Harry Dieter *Donor Unknown (1995) as Frank Donnelly *The Wayans Bros. (1995) as Cop #1 *Yûgen kaisha (1994) as Doctor (video short, English version, voice) *Beverly Hills Cop III (1994) as Cooper *The Stand (1994) as Rich Moffat (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Melrose Place (1994) as Detective *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1994) as Vince *Moldiver (1993) as Tech (video short, English version, voice) *Orguss 02 (1993) as Soldiers (video short, English version, voice) *L.A. Law (1993) as Officer Walters *Laurel Avenue (1993) as Woodrow Arnett *Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop (1988-1993) as Lou Adams (106 episodes) *Bloodfist IV: Die Trying (1992) as Joe (video) *Dream On (1992) as Barry *Sleepwalkers (1992) as Andy Simpson *Jake and the Fatman (1992) as Unknown Character *Kyôshoku sôkô Guyver Act II (1991) as Onuma (video, English version, voice) *Roc (1991) as George *Tales from the Crypt (1991) as Snaz *Doctor Doctor (1990) as Dr. Martin Tomkins *Kyôshoku sôkô Guyver (1989) as Additional Voices (video, English version, voice) *Casualties of War (1989) as Sgt. Hawthorne *A Man Called Hawk (1989) as Jackie Stubbs *Akira (1988) as Additional Voices (2001 Pioneer English dub, voice) *Wings of Honneamise (1987) as Aide/Officer (17 episodes, English version, voice) *Lupin the 3rd (1977-1979) as Inspector Kouichi Zenigata (30 episodes, English version, voice, credited as Jake Martin) *Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo (1978) as Inspector Zenigata (2003 Pioneer English dub, voice, credited as Jake Martin) *Panda Kopanda Rainy Day Circus (1973) as Unknown Character (short, English version, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs